Huck's Dream
by WhiteHouses28
Summary: Not A one shot. A day in the dream life of Huckleberry pie. Oh, just read it already! you know you want to... Read if you DARE! This is a Huck and Ginger ship... It is a real relationship, just read between the lines and use your pea sized brain.
1. Sucks for Huck!

**Ok this is random, wierd and totally awesome, and compared to the other crap weve come up with that weve not posted, this stuff is Oscar gold--- so enjoy! and just so its clear, WE OWN NOTHING!!!!!!! ITS ALL PROPERTY OF STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE!!! And the Pokemon reference, yeah, we dont own that neither. **

**This Fic was written by WhiteHouses28 (Obviously) and her best friend, ~*ChibiGinger~***

**Huck and Ginger forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

  
**

Huck tied his bow tie as he stepped down the stairs. "RIBIT!"

"Ouch!" he had stepped on his frog. his frog was the one who said RIBBIT, not Huck, he said Ouch!

Bam. He had hit his head. Sucks for him.

Suddenly, in whirlwind of colors, ducks and magic smoke, Huck woke up and he was 17 again, which was weired becase he'd never been still wore dipers and played pattycake with his frog Eurmo Shoe-fly. (Eurmo for short).

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" said Huck, realizing he was in a dream. "This is so cool! I can do whatever I want here, look" Huck then hit himself hard, expecting it not to hurt. But, it did. Sucks for Huck, huh?

Anyways, now Huck was depressed, not only because he had a giant bruise from where he hit himself on the head, but also because he had no ice cream. Huck loooooooovvvvvvvvveeeeeeeesssssss his ice cream.

You know what would cheer him up? Ginger Snap and her home baked cookies. But Huck frowned as he realized that ginger was not there. But suddenly, Huck reralized, "Hey you senseless idiot-- you can just DREAM her here!!!!!" And so, huck wished with all his might to see Ginger and "POOF!" Just like a fart, she was there. "Huh, what am I doin' here, Huh?" She asked. "Well, 'GinGin'-"

"That's Ginger to you!"

"I dreamt you here!"

"How the hell I get here?"

"Did you not just hear what I said?"

"God! Don't be an ass!"

"Dirty much?"

"It's your dream!"

"Oh, that's right..."

"So why are sreaming dirty thoughs... HUCK?!"

"Uh, Pokemon's on! Bye!"

Ginger rolled her eyes and followed Huck down staitrs to his 1000 inch TV he'd dreamed and watched him geek out at pokemon.

"Pikachu rules! I choose YOU!!!!!!" Giggled Huck like a small, gleeful child. Ginger rollede her eyes again and slaped him around the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?????"

"You looked at Misty's butt!"

"WHAT?????"

"You heard me."

"I SOOOOOOO did not, and anyways she's a fictional cartoon charecter."

"Kinda like us"

"WHAT????!!!!!"

"Never mind.... you'll find out when your older and ready to handle it."

"And by the way Ginger, Misty and Ash are SOOOOOOOO totally ment to be!!!!"

"Nuh uhhhh. Its toally May and Ash FOREV'S!"

"Yeah your right, they were made for eachother, kinda like you and me."

"...."

"...Or not..."

"we'll see. I'll talk to you when your actually concious."

"SOUNDS GREAT!!!":

"Thats the spirit Huck, now lets go paint a zebra yellow!"

"Why the heck would we do that?"

"Because we can. And your an ass."

"Wha?"

" an A HOLE!!!!"

"Come again?"

"lets just go get the paint."


	2. Truth or Dare

* * *

**Heres chapter 2. Its er.... interesting. You'll see. Gotta go eat me some Pancakes L8er!!!

* * *

**

"That was fun!" said Huck walking back to the living room. "Whtat did I say? Painting a zebra yellow rocks!" said Ginger wearing a new _I heart painting a zebra yellow _shirt. They ploted on the coutch. "Let's see what's on tv." said Huck picking up the remote.

"Hot babes."

*Flip*

"Hot babes"

*Flip*

"REALLY Hot babes-"

"Wait.. YOUR DREAMING THIS!?"

"No! Uh, lets poof some people here...heh heh..."

"Fine....But not-"

"Hi! I'm Banana Candy!"

"HUCK!"

"Hey, I did not dream her here....I just....er...." Ginger slaped Huck. Then punched him. Sucks for Huck!

"Is it wrong to want a little ladies time?"

"No, when they're acutually human. Banana is just a fat donkey-monkey."

"What the...." said Banana Candy Stupidly, as always.

"Ok, FINE! But dont poof anymore fat A-holes up here!" shouted Ginger.

"Wow Ginger, let it all out!"

"Shut up..."

"Hey ya'll I just--"

"NO TALKING MOLDY BANOONOO! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR WHAT YOU"VE GOT TO SAY!!!!!"

Huck, tired of Gingers execssive yelling decided to remove Banana Candy from the premises. He was Ginger's yelling target, no one else.

"YOUR GOING DOWN CANDY!"

"ahhhhhhhh!" Screamed Candy, scared.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN CANDY!" yelled Ginger after her.

"Okay, okay. Lets gett rid of the problem and bring some REAL people here."

Banana began to protest, but she dissapeared with a POP! like a small gas leak and was replaced by some more intellegent friends of Huck and Ginger.

"BLUEBERRY! ANGEL CAKE! oh... and you brought Strawberry. Hi."

Strawberry looked mad, but Ginger honestly didn't care.

"So Huckleberry, Yo! How you been treatin' our home-dawg?" said Angel Cake

"Excuse me?" said Huck

"GINGER SNAP! YOU BAFOON!!!!" Screamed Bluberry intellegently. (for anyone who doesnt know 'Bafoon' is an old english inslut for the less intellegntens.)

"Uh..er..can't lie..."

"WHAT!?!??"

"Lol! Just kidding Gf!" said Huck giggleeing.

"Er....."

"...."

"so what are we going to do today, guys?" asked Strawberry.

"What are WE going to do today, you mean. YOUR not invited." said Ginger, folding her arms and turning away from Strawberry.

Strawberry stared openmouthed as the group walked away from her. Everyone took a seat on Huck's couchs. They staired out the window. Angel picked up an empty bootle. "Heeeeeeyyyyyyyy guys..I know what we can do..." said Angel evily.

"Blueberry, Truth or Dare?"

"Ohhhh...hmmm..DARE!" She said.

"Ok, I dare you to...moon strawberry!" she said with her evil little eyes.

"I don't know..."

"WIMP! WIMP! WIMP!" The others shouted.

"......."

"WIMP!"

"Ok...Ok..." she said looking at strawberry in the cornner.

Huck pulled out his video camera and started to film. Blueberry took the dare. She snuck up and

"AHHHH!" everyone but Strawberry cheered.

"Okay, okay...." said Blushed Blueberry. "Um. my turn, Ginger, I truth or dare?"

"Dare!" said Ginger fearlessly.

"Alright, I dare you.... TO KISS HUCK!!!"

Ginger looked shocked and the others all went OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! :)

Ginger glanced over at Huck. He was blushing furiously.

Ginger took a deep breath and went over to Huck. And....

* * *

**love, WhiteHouses28 a**nd **~*ChibiGinger*~ (With a bit of help from Fredcakez)**


	3. ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE!

A flying neon pink dinosur came soring into action, along with a team of wild rats.

"Yuki!" screamed Huck. "BALONY!!!!!!!!"

"What?!" everyone else screamed.

"Nothing...................................................."

*INTENSE SILENCE*

"Sorry 'bout that Huckster-buckster," Ginger said. "I can't really kiss you."

"So you turned yourself into a fictional anime character?????"

Ginger frowned hard. "THAT'S A DEVILISHLY GOOD LOOKING CURSED ZODIAC BOY ANIME CHARACTER TO YOU PUNK!"

"Nope! I'm right here!" Said Huck from behind. Everyone turned there heads in shoock, then glanced at the real Yuki. They gasped, as Yuki started to grow a red mullet and a thin mustach.

"Let us go Shippou!" Then, a Shippou appeared and they road off into the sunset together.

"Uhhhhhhhh" Said everyone, except Huck. Huck had tear to his eyes, and he ate his juicy banana.

"CAN THIS GET ANYMORE RANDOM?!?!?" Scream Ginger.

"It can now!!" Said Huck as **_POOF! BOOM! TURKEY!_**

Oprah appeared, and not alone either.....

She had brought along her--

"**_BUTT SCAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

**"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"**

****The room exploded into panic as an excited Oprah with very pointed teeth, ran about the place screaming and terrorizing with her Butt-Scaring action. Only Huck remained calm.

"WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO?!" Exclaimed Angel Cake.

Huck just shrugged. "Hey- what can I say? I like me a lady with an knack for butt related stuff.

"This Chapter sucks!" Said Angel Cake.

"Well, let's end it!" Said Hu-

* * *

~White Houses and Chibi Ginger!! (Hey! Check out Chibi Ginger's fan fiction!! She has a mega awesome one on Sailor Moon!!)

*Please note: This has not been re read. We are much too lazy too. Also, the next chapter might take some time .


End file.
